


Domingo de panqueques.

by bgqueen1



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Feels, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, derek' family
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1876470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgqueen1/pseuds/bgqueen1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es como cualquier domingo por la mañana. Derek despierta con el olor a panqueques recién hechos y jugo de naranja fresco. Tuvo un sueño extraño; se veía a sí mismo como un adulto, uno muy triste, había dos niños de su edad que parecían atraer los problemas como la miel lo hacía con las abejas, un chico moreno y otro lleno de lunares que lo llenan de curiosidad pero no se atreve a tocarlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domingo de panqueques.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic participa en el reto de la sterekweek. Día seis: Familia Hale Feels.

Es como cualquier domingo por la mañana. Derek despierta con el olor a panqueques recién hechos y jugo de naranja fresco. Tuvo un sueño extraño; se veía a sí mismo como un adulto, uno muy triste, había dos niños de su edad que parecían atraer los problemas como la miel lo hacía con las abejas, un chico moreno y otro lleno de lunares que lo llenan de curiosidad pero no se atreve a tocarlo. Le recuerda al hijo del sheriff, el niño hablador que a veces llega a su patio trasero por accidente y juega con Cora hasta que su madre viene por él y se disculpa en su nombre alegando que a su hijo le encanta jugar entre los árboles y que no puede evitar escapar de su vigilancia de vez en cuando. Derek nunca le pone atención, es demasiado pequeño como para tener algo interesante o digno de ser observado. Aunque, ahora que está despierto, siente que tal vez, _tal vez_ , debería prestarle más atención en lugar de ser evasivo con el pobre mocoso que ha intentado hablarle más de una vez. Es un pensamiento pequeño dentro de su mente, pero toma nota para la próxima vez que el chiquillo se aparezca junto con Cora para pedirle que jueguen juntos.  

Su hermana Laura entra a su habitación, no la escucha llegar ni tocar la puerta (como le ha pedido qué haga un millón de veces), probablemente este demasiado dormido aún y sus instintos no registran nada sin su café de todas las mañanas, aunque su madre insiste en lo dañino que es para un niño en crecimiento. A veces olvida que Derek ya tiene dieciséis años. Laura y él compiten por ver quién llega primero a la cocina, la competitividad entre ambos es más notoria desde que Derek ha pasado por su primera _cacería_ y su primera luna llena.

En un par de minutos están en el comedor, peleando sobre quién llego primero y que el perdedor debía de hacer las tareas del otro por una semana, al final no deciden nada, la pequeña Cora llega en brazos del tío Peter ceñuda y con los brazos cruzados, uno de sus primos más pequeños ( _Tyler_ de ocho años y el cabello tan oscuro como el suyo) comenta que así se parece mucho a su hermano mayor. Todos en la mesa ríen por la broma excepto Derek que no encuentra lo gracioso. Le repite una vez más a su querido primo que él no siempre está enojado y que se calle de una vez o barrera el suelo con su trasero la próxima luna llena, su familia suelta una carcajada más después de la amenaza de Derek y él siente como la melancolía le llena el pecho, como si no hubiera escuchado a su familia en muchos años y la extrañara de verdad.

No ha dormido bien, supone e ignora el agrio sentimiento que se instala en su pecho. Peter se sienta junto a él y deja a Cora sobre sus piernas. Su tío habla con los demás adultos sobre el bosque, otras manadas y _cazadores_ , tema que se ha vuelto recurrente y que hace sonar una alarma dentro de su cabeza como si hubiera una amenaza detrás de él pero al girarse sólo ve que es su imaginación jugándole una mala broma. Frunce el ceño confundido, pero lo olvida todo cuando sus primos (Tyler, Lisa, Sam, Dylan, Susan, Andy, Anna, Cassandra, Emily, Dean, Jeffrey, Megan, Brien y un largo etcétera) y sus hermanas le proponen ir al bosque por la tarde a divertirse. Es domingo así que Derek no tiene entrenamiento con el equipo de basquetbol y no tiene nada más que hacer, acepta encogiéndose de hombros indiferente, Laura le da un codazo y le dice que si sigue poniendo esa cara empezaran a temerle como al lobo de Caperucita Roja o la Bestia sin su Bella.

La puerta de la cocina se abre, por ella salen su madre con un vestido celeste que le hace ver realmente bonita y más joven, su padre, muchos dicen que él es la viva imagen de su padre de joven; Derek no cree eso pero ha visto el anuario viejo de su padre de la preparatoria y es como verse en un espejo. No quiere parecerse a su padre porque eso le daría un lugar en la manada que no se ha ganado y él quiere ser un buen alfa por sus propios meritos y no por una herencia paterna y materna, y por último va su tía Mary con unos vaqueros y una camisa ajustada que le va de maravilla. Los tres adultos equilibran platos llenos de panqueques recién hechos con una asombrosa habilidad que cualquier malabarista envidiaría. Derek inhala esperando captar el aroma de la harina y mantequilla pero no lo logra, el olor no llega a su nariz y piensa que necesita entrenar más sus instintos o acabara siendo el beta más inútil de la manada y por supuesto que no quiere eso. No le parece extraño que al darse cuenta ya no está en el comedor sino en la enorme sala de estar de la _Asombrosa Mansión Hale_ , como suele llamarla su tío Peter con una sonrisa en el rostro que podría deslumbrar al sol, rodeado de todos sus primos que no dejan de pasarle encima cuando pretenden alcanzar la bolsa de malvaviscos que tiene Cora entre sus brazos y que sólo comparte con Laura, la chimenea encendida alumbra la estancia y todos los adultos sentados en un semicírculo contando historias de terror que Derek ha escuchado al menos cien veces y que no dejan de encantarle a sus primos más pequeños.

La melancolía le llena el pecho una vez más y siente la necesidad de ir con su madre para abrazarla y decirle cuanto la quiere; desea ir con su padre para decirle lo orgulloso que esta de ser su hijo; quiere ir con su tío John para agradecerle el haberle prestado su coche el sábado pasado aunque no tenga permiso de aprendiz y lo haya abollado en una de las esquinas; quiere ir con la tía Mary para aceptar sus lecciones de cocina que siente, en algún rincón de su cerebro, le serán útiles para el futuro; quiere mostrarle a su tío Paul el último sobresaliente que obtuvo en su clase de química; Decirle a su tío Daniel que su consejo sobre invitar a esa chica a salir ha resultado y la verá el próximo sábado para ir al cine; quiere decirle a su tía Anna que su pastel de zanahoria es el mejor del mundo; quiere jugar una vez más a las escondidas con sus todos sus primos, incluso acepta ser él el del primer turno para buscar; siente que debe decirle al tío Peter que siempre serán familia, no importa que pase o que sea de ellos en el futuro, Derek siempre será su sobrino; quiere abrazar a Laura y decirle cuanto la admira y que siempre ha sido su ejemplo a seguir y a Cora, a su hermanita, quiere abrazarla y jurarle que siempre va a cuidarla y que daría todo por ella. Quiere hacer tantas cosas pero no hay tiempo. La amenaza de peligro es cada vez más fuerte dentro de su cabeza que la imagen de su familia frente a la chimenea contando leyendas sobre sus ancestros se tiñe de rojo, de amarillo y el olor a humo le llena los pulmones hasta sofocarlo.

Hay fuego por todos lados y gritos que retumban dentro de su cabeza como una atemorizante y enfermiza sinfonía de dolor. Se cubre los oídos desesperado, sus uñas se hunden en su cráneo y no le importa sentir que sus garras le atraviesan la piel, el olor a humo lo rodea y tiene miedo. Ya no hay melancolía en su pecho, un vacío asfixiante la ha remplazado y hace que Derek deje de respirar, hay tanto dolor dentro de su cuerpo que siente que va a morir de una hemorragia interna, es como si alguien entrara en su cuerpo y le pisoteara todos los órganos, especialmente el corazón que siente como deja de latir hasta que no es más que una masa inmóvil de carne dentro de su tórax. De pronto su familia ya no está. Ya no hay más domingo de panqueques, ni el café con avellana que hacía su tía Edith todos los días; ya no siente el perfume de su madre mezclado con el de su padre y viceversa; ya no escucha la voz de Laura chillando su nombre del otro lado de la puerta del baño para que se dé prisa porque sino ella llegara tarde; no más juegos con sus primos, no más fines de semana entrenando con sus tíos, no más _tío Peter_ ni juegos nocturnos en luna llena.

Derek abre los ojos y ve el techo alto de color ladrillo de su loft. La sensación de ser un niño solitario y asustado lo obliga a cerrar los ojos y respirar profundamente incapaz de contenerse, aunque, pensándolo un poco mejor: es un niño asustado que no quiere contenerse más. Hay tantas cosas guardas que lo lastiman. Tantos secretos que no sabe si oculta del mundo o de sí mismo. Ha tenido esa pesadilla de nuevo. La pesadilla que más odia porque no deja de recordarle las cosas que ya **_no_** tiene en su vida y que probablemente jamás volverán. Siempre empieza de la misma manera y termina con fuego y un Derek sintiéndose escoria medio humana, medio lobuna. Alguien se mueve a su lado, dedos fríos le recorren el pecho hasta los hombros y después el brazo derecho de arriba abajo tratando de relajarlo, Derek no sabe de quién son, aún, pero siente como la tristeza va mermando dentro de su corazón y antes de darse cuenta está refugiándose entre los brazos del desconocido en su cama, temblando como un niño y sollozando en voz baja, aún se avergüenza de ser tan débil, no es capaz de soltarse aunque la persona que está junto a él sea sólo un sueño más.

— ¿Derek…? —Es Stiles, reconoce Derek al oír su voz, la persona que lo arropa entre sus brazos con cuidado, casi con miedo, es Stiles—. Ha sido una pesadilla, Derek. Está bien. Aquí estoy.

Derek no dice nada más, se deja abrigar por los brazos de Stiles y sus caricias; sus dedos son fríos y sus manos ásperas, completamente opuestas a las de su madre que, recuerda bien, eran tibias y tan suaves como el algodón. Los dedos de Stiles delineando el tatuaje de su espalda y dibujando pequeños círculos por sus hombros lo llenan de recuerdos que no acaban en tragedia o fuego sino con más domingos de panqueques, fines de semana enteros de películas y risas que Derek no temía soltar en el seguro refugio de su manada y familia. Piensa, temiendo que su voz se quiebre si se atreve a comentarlo, que su familia adoraría a Stiles casi tanto como él lo hace. Piensa que su madre los avergonzaría constantemente e insistiría en que Derek debería ser más dulce con su novio; su padre apoyaría a su madre en silencio; sus tíos le hablarían de cada una de las cosas vergonzosas que hay en la historia de Derek hale de principio a fin, en especial Peter que es responsable de gran parte de esas humillaciones; sus primos no dejarían ni un momento en paz a Stiles, lo que está bien porque Stiles es igual de inquieto que ellos; Laura los molestaría sin parar sobre quién va arriba a la hora de la acción y Cora, bueno, ella seguramente seguiría la corriente de Laura si su hermana mayor aún estuviera viva y a su lado.

Derek extraña esos domingos familiares, las cacerías de luna llena, las tardes en el cine con todos sus primos y sus hermanas y las noches de historias delante de la chimenea, pero lo que más lamenta, además de sus errores y las cosas que jamás dijo, es que su familia jamás conocerá al que sin aviso se volvió su alma gemela. Su compañero y el ancla que lo mantiene con los pies en la tierra y las manos en el cielo. Se aprieta más contra el cuerpo de Stiles, hundiendo su nariz en la clavícula del muchacho para aspirar su aroma y poder relajarse, ha perdido la oportunidad de decir y hacer tantas cosas en el pasado que ahora no va a desperdiciar ni una sola oportunidad para demostrarle a Stiles cuanto le importa y que ambos pueden seguir, juntos.

—Está bien, Derek. Aquí estoy.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado. Esto de los fics sobre la familia Hale sin tener demasiadas referencias es algo complicado, pero he querido esforzarme y ta-dah. Este es el último fic para la SterekWeek, espero lo hayan disfrutado. Gracias por leerlo hasta esta nota. Ya estoy trabajando en un nuevo fic así que me verán aquí pronto.


End file.
